zektbachfandomcom-20200216-history
Transcendental being
A transcendental being, in the Epic of Zektbach's universe,''' '''is a living being who, using his mental capabilities (and most of the time with favorable genetic heritage) manages to "go beyond" the world as a normal person sees it - made of images, feelings, information - and seeing it as it truly is - a string of numbers, giving them supernatural powers and allowing them to escape the influence of the two existences controlling the world, thus choosing on which side they want to align. They are a key factor in the war between those two forces, and only thanks to their action can the world shift between one and the other. List of transcendental beings Only three characters in the Epic of Zektbach have achieved transcendence. They are listed here in chronological order, as opposed to Chapter order. Joah The very first of transcendental beings, Joah was a lead scientist in Project Ouroboros. Condensed, like all humans, in the database that would grant them immortality, inside a world which offered no more conflict of the two ruling forces, which did not allow the slightest action, Joah found himself to utterly reject eternity, for it only meant giving up what had made humans themselves. It is then unknown if the scientist managed to free himself from the database, or if meme itself crept back inside it to interfere with its perfect stability. In either case, Joah, becoming a sort of bug in the Ouroboros Ark's structure, transcended its limits and his own, and broke his chains. Canceling all of the work he and his colleagues had accomplished, he restored meme to his kin, creating "his angel", now bearing the form of L'erisia. When she was revived, the stability of the Ark shattered, and all of its data collapsed on itself, reseted to an early state, and reseting the world around in a similar fashion. Joah, by these actions, is the very creator of Aria Te'Laria and Ristaccia. After this major act of his, his fate is completely unknown, for he never appears again. He is the sole transcendental being to have aligned with meme, because he thought that it was the one golden key that humanity would personally throw away (to become immortal). Whether he witnesses the events following Aria Te'Laria's creation is a mystery. Lien Clewing The result of many years spent in careful research, Lien was born from the will of the Rufina race, a superior and incredibly intelligent species living among the other seven, who, after surviving the Ristaccia war, sought the origin and nature of the gem without managing to discover them. Of course, it only was their own dependence on the jewel, preventing them from transcending, that stopped them in their course. Consequently, the Rufina condensed themselves into a unified form of their beings, with power equal to that of a goddess - a memeplex, called Sigma. Under this one single form, the race was able to watch the sole survivors - the Humina - and try to select candidates to transcendence. When Sigma spotted a few, she slowly made them evolve into a genealogy of geniuses, who, after decades, gave birth to Lien. The young boy was so talented, and the results of Sigma's actions was so perfect, he solved the seven hardest puzzles she knew with ease once he met her on the right day. That one day, Lien was told his mission - discover Ristaccia's truth - and dutifully traveled to the Skyship Ruins to accomplish it. Despite the numerous obstacles he met - a door no one but a transcendental being could open, or a slab that would give out seemingly nonsensical words -, he came very close to his goal, finding Joah's memos after multiple steps - memos that gave away what Ristaccia truly was. However, L'erisia, aware of how dangerous Lien was, and having expected a case like this for a long time, as well as not wanting to give up her control on the world, had an easy solution. Since she had total control of Shamshir Zamouk thanks to her weapon, she invested her with the mission to hunt down all beings who had achieved transcendence. Detecting Lien's intelligence, Shamshir headed to the ruins, and killed him with no resent, just as he was about to reach his goal. Matin-Nox Catorce